Frozen
by aznprid3
Summary: Jason needs to fill the emptiness in his heart. So he asks Sam to marry him! Can Sam survive in a marriage without love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Sonny, there's no way you can hire Lycos! He's definitely not showing his true colors and I think we should wait, even just for a little while! We need to see if he's trustworthy!" Sam McCall cried to her best friend, Sonny Corinthos, on the cell phone.

"Ok, Sam! I won't do anything yet. Look, I'll get back to you later. I'm meeting Carly at Kelly's. Bye." Sonny hung up. Sam walked to the Elm Street Pier. She leaned on the railing and looked at the calm water.

She, Sonny Corinthos, and Jason Morgan had been best friends all their life. Now, they were all nearing their 25th birthday and already at the top of the mob world. Well, at least Sonny and Jason were. Sam lived her life outside of the life, but never joined the mob. Sonny was kind of the leader, and Jason and Sam had no problem with this. This was their business life. Their personal ones, now that was a whole other story.

Sonny had a crush on Sam all the way through high school. But Sam turned away from him. She only had eyes for Jason. Sonny knew this, but still tried anyway. When they were in their senior year, he met the new girl, Bobbie Spencer's daughter, Carly. They fell in love and had been together ever since. Carly and Sam became fast friends, and Carly became part of their group. Like Sam, Carly never joined the mob.

Sam loved Jason ever since she first laid eyes on him. Well, what little girl didn't love Jason Morgan? He was hot and grew hotter every year that had passed. Every girl was in love with him. But he paid no attention to them, no matter how much they tried. They chased him, but he ran.

All Jason cared about was avenging his family. Sam sighed. The Quartermaines had been murdered when Jason was about 15 years old. Sam would never forget the emotionless face Jason had when he told her. AJ, Jason's older brother by 5 years, took a gun and shot all of them for reasons unknown. Jason witnessed the whole thing. AJ fled like the coward he was. Jason couldn't carry the name Quartermaine without remembering his family and took his grandmother's maiden name, Morgan. Ever since, he vowed to kill AJ. Sam believed this was partly the reason why Jason became a mob enforcer.

All her life, she tried to get Jason to notice her and to lover her the way she loved him. But she was an adult now, and at that moment, she gave up on chasing Jason. Maybe after Jason avenged his family, he would fall in love with someone and have a family. He said so himself. He wanted someone to carry on his name, as to the fact that he was the last Quartermaine alive. She sighed and began to walk back to her apartment. _"I could give Jason the family he always wanted. But there's no way I could survive in a marriage without love." _She decided, this day, she would try to fall out of love with Jason Morgan. But little did she know, fate had a different plan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Jaaaaaason!!!! Why aren't you answering me???" Jason Morgan groaned. He saw Courtney Matthews running towards him. Here they go for the millionth time. Courtney was really getting on his nerves. He got up from under the tree he sitting under, closed his book, and ran as fast as he could.

------

Sam jogged home. She walked through the park. It was still summer, but pretty chilly outside. She stopped as she looked at the old oak tree on the other side of the river. She closed her eyes as she remembered Jason telling her about his family's murder.

"_Jason? Are you okay? You're so pale! Come on, it's the middle of winter! You're going to catch a cold! I'll walk you home. Your parents must be so worried!" Sam said, as she took his hand and started to lead him towards the town._

"_No!" he said harshly. Sam dropped his hand in surprise. "I don't have a home. I don't have parents. I don't have a family. Because of **him**." Sam didn't understand. "He killed them. He murdered them in front of me. And he left me alive. That bastard. I will avenge them. I'll kill him." His face was emotionless, and his voice was deathly calm._

"_I don't understand Jason. Who's 'he'?" Sam asked. She was beginning to understand and felt tears running down her face. The Quartermaines were such nice people. Who on earth would want to kill them? All of them?_

"_My brother. AJ. He killed them. And now, I'm going to kill him." Jason turned away and walked away from Sam, who was left crying._

Sam opened her eyes, which were full of tears. She just couldn't believe it still. It was nearly ten years already, and still Jason was trying to find AJ. A flash of black caught her eye. She squeezed them shut and opened it again. But it was gone. She sighed and wiped away her tears.

Sam turned around and nearly smacked head on with her worst enemy, Courtney. "Hey midget! Have you seen Jason?" Courtney asked Sam. Sam growled. Both she and Courtney had been after Jason for years. It was amazing. They used to be best friends. But after they both revealed that they liked Jason, they hated each other and still do. But Sam became best friends with Sonny, and more importantly, Jason. And that made Courtney jealous, so Sam was happy.

"Sorry Skipper. Didn't hear a word you said. When you talk, all I hear is 'blah blah blah.'" Sam heard every word perfectly clear, but she was mad at Courtney for calling her a midget. She might be short, but a lot of people underestimated her. She could be just strong as the next girl.

"You heard me perfectly clear!" Courtney yelled at her angrily.

"Yeah, well if I did know where Jason was, I wouldn't tell you anyway. So bug off!"

"Let's get this straight McCall. Jason is mine. You better stay away from him. Or else." Courtney did her best to look tough and threatening, but it came off as Courtney looking a little stupid.

Sam snorted. "Or else what? He isn't even yours! What world are you living in? Oh wait! I completely forgot! You live in a world where everything revolves around you! Well, newsflash! You're not the center of the world!" If looks could kill, Sam probably would have been dead long ago. Courtney looked like she was about to say something, but had decided against that. She just smirked and left Sam standing there on the path.

"He will be mine!" Courtney walked out of sight. Sam shook her head and started to walk again. She walked for a good five minutes before she saw the same flash of black again. She turned around, wondering if she was being followed. She began to move her arms to her back. If she was being followed, she would need her gun.

"Sam. It's just me." She saw Jason walk into the clearing. She rested her hands.

"Jason! You scared me to death! Why can't you be normal and yell 'Hi!' God!" Sam cried as she hit him playfully in the shoulder. Jason smirked. Jason only really showed emotion to her and shut out the rest of the world. Sam was glad because she felt like she had a place in his life, even if it was just a small one.

"Listen Sam, I need a favor from you. It's really important. You might want to sit down." Jason gestured toward the bench not to far away.

"Jason, we don't need to sit. You know that we're best friends and that I'd do anything for you." Sam smiled. It probably wasn't a big deal.

"Are you sure Sam?" Jason looked at her uncertainly. She nodded. "Ok. This is harder than I thought it would be." He fidgeted with his fingers, which he never did. Sam noticed this.

"What's going on Jason? You're beginning to scare me." Instead of answering, he took her small hands in his.

"Sam, marry me."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Sam, marry me." Sam stood there shocked. Maybe she heard him wrong. Maybe he was playing a prank on her. A smile crept up on her face.

"Ok, Jason. Really funny. Now what did you really want to ask me?"

"I'm serious Sam. Will you marry me?" Sam was speechless. She knew for a fact and resigned herself to it. Jason didn't love her. He thought nothing more of her than a best friend.

"Jason…" her voice trailed off. He was waiting for an answer. But hadn't she already given him one? She said she would do anything for him. "Yes…I'll marry you Jason."

"Good." He said simply. He looked somewhat relieved.

"Umm, I have to go." Sam left without saying another word to Jason. She ran off to her apartment. She slammed her door shut. All he said was _Good_? He just proposed to her dammit! And that was all he could say? He didn't even look her in the eye.

Sam processed what just happened as she slid down the door into a squatting position. Jason wanted to marry her. How many times did she dream of this? Why did he want to marry her? Maybe he hadn't thought about it properly. She would wait until tomorrow. She didn't want to think about it now. She felt something wet on her thigh and the tears flowed through her eyes for the second time that day. She didn't know if she was crying of happiness or the fact that Jason had been so cold.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam called Jason the next day. She couldn't bring herself to face him just yet. She asked him if what happened the day before really happened or was it all a dream. All he said was that it really happened and then hung up on her. Sam stared at the phone for awhile, before putting it down. They were really going to get married.

She had no idea if Jason had told anyone else. He was probably going to leave it up to her. But she had no idea how to. How would she tell everyone that she was going to marry Jason? She decided to tell just Sonny and Carly first. She called them and told them to meet her at Kelly's for breakfast.

------

20minutes later, all three of them were sitting in a booth, drinking coffee. Carly looked at Sam and asked, "Ok, something's up. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. Must be a 'woman' thing…" Damn Carly. Sonny didn't notice anything off, but Carly did. She always did.

Sam was a little hesitant. "I have some news for the both of you. You two are my best friends, and I think you ought to know." She inhaled before continuing. Sonny and Carly looked at her intently. "Jason…yesterday…he asked me to marry him."

Poor Carly who had been eating a muffin choked. Sonny who was drinking coffee spit all of it out. If it wasn't such a serious situation, Sam would have laughed. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sonny yelled. Sam sighed. She was just glad they were the only people there besides Sonny's dad, Mike. Carly gulped some coffee down.

"Are you serious? I had no idea that you were even together." Carly said thoughtfully.

"We weren't together." Sam admitted. "He just….asked me." Carly looked at her expectantly, as if to say "What'd you say?"

"I said yes." Sam whispered sadly. Carly took notice of this, but didn't say anything…yet.

"Are you sure Sam? I mean this is big. We know that you've always loved Jason. But you also know that Jason doesn't lo-ow!" Sonny was kicked by Carly. She gave him a death glare.

"You can be such a tactless idiot sometimes." She whispered to her boyfriend. Sonny rubbed his shin and didn't say anymore.

"Hey! You guys are supposed to be happy for me. And yes, I know that Jason doesn't love me, but he has always protected me and wouldn't ask me to marry him without a reason! I just don't know what the reason is, but I intend to find out. Look, Jason may seem cold-hearted on the outside, but you guys haven't seen him the way I do sometimes." Sonny nodded. In their junior year, he once noticed Sam and Jason sharing a close moment. Jason had tenderly brushed one of Sam's bangs away from her eyes. That's when Sonny knew that Jason wasn't completely a robot after witnessing the Quartermaine's murders. "Listen, I want you to come to the wedding. We're all best friends and I'm sure Jason would want you there." Sam said finally.

"Of course Sam. You know that we'll be there. Just tell us when." Sam smiled and sighed in relief. At least her best friends didn't hate her for making such a foolish decision.

Sonny's pager went off and he announced that he was needed at the "coffee" warehouse. He said he'd see Sam later at work and told Carly to meet him at the Cellar at night. Sonny kissed Carly goodbye and Sam wondered if Jason would do the same when they were married.

As soon as Sonny was out of the café, Carly turned to Sam. "I know you're getting married to the man of you dreams. But Sam, can you survive in a marriage without love?"

------

Jason finished off some paperwork and wanted to get to the courthouse now. He left his office and bumped into Sonny. "Hey man, I just came from Kelly's. Sam told me that you're getting married." Jason only nodded. He wasn't surprised. "When's the big day?" Jason shrugged. Sam and him hardly spoke after her proposed to her. "Fine, don't say anything. But let me tell you this Jason. We've been best friends for years. If you break Sam's heart, I will break your neck. Got it?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"You know that I would never do that Sonny." Sonny nodded and left. Jason walked out into the sunshine. There was a long road ahead of him. He just hoped he took the right one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason finished filing for a marriage license. He was leaving the Justice of the Peace's office when he saw Ric Lansing, Sonny's half brother and the D.A. of Port Charles heading toward him. Someone probably fell down a flight of stairs and Ric was here to arrest him. It was always the same. "What the hell do you want Ric?"

"I'm not here to arrest you Morgan." Ric spat. "I'm actually here to get a marriage license." Ric smirked.

"Who the hell would marry you?"

"Could say the same for you. I'm finally marrying Elizabeth Webber." Ric looked happy, and Jason wished that he could have the same look on his face when he said that he was marrying Sam. But of course, that wasn't possible. "And you? Who's crazy enough to tie themselves to you until death do you part?"

"Sam McCall." Ric's eyebrows rose. Jason wasn't surprised. He'd been getting the same reaction for the last two days.

"Well, she does qualify for a crazy person, seeing how she's involved with you business." Ric stopped and chuckled. Jason growled silently. "But I guess you have your reasons, so congratulations. I hope all ends well with you." After looking at Jason's surprised look. "Morgan, just because we're on opposite sides of the law, doesn't mean I can't wish you some sort of happiness. Everyone deserves it." With that, Ric walked into the office and Jason was left with the same shocked look. Did he really deserve happiness? Sam definitely did. But would she be happy with him, even if he didn't love her?

-------

"I don't know Carly… I said I would help him no matter what it was. But of course, I said it before he asked me to marry him. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Absolutely not Sam! Honey, you just wanted to help him! I probably would have done the same thing. Hey, if you want to back out, Jason will understand. He's that type of person." Carly reassured.

Sam shook her head. "Nope. I'm not backing out. I'm just curious as to why he wants to get married now?" She stopped and thought about all the reasons why. But she couldn't find a valid answer as to why. Carly shrugged and looked at her watch.

"Listen Sam, it's nearly 8am. I gotta check up on stuff with Mama and then I'm going to head to the Cellar. Why don't you drop by for lunch and tell me what Jason had to say." Sam nodded, silently agreeing. "Good luck!" Sam got up and gave her friend a quick hug. "Bye Sam." Sam sighed and sat back down. What was she going to do?

------

Jason looked into Kelly's window. He saw Sam sitting, reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. Jason walked and opened the door. The bell rang, and Sam lifted her head. She nodded to him in recognition. She closed the newspaper. "Come sit down."

Jason took a seat. "Jason, I want to ask you something." She paused. "Why do you want to get married? I already know that you aren't in love with me. So why?"

"Sam, Please don't get angry at me." Jason's eyes softened. She tilted her head a little as Jason continued. "You know that I've been looking for AJ for nearly 10 years now. But I've decided that I'm going to stop. Sam, I may not be in love with you, but I do care a great deal for you. I guess you could say I've been feeling empty. There's no love or warmth in my heart. And, recently, you've been filling in that empty space." Jason could see Sam's eyes watering.

"Jason…" he held his hand up to stop her from continuing.

"I said I wanted to have a family, seeing as I'm the last Quartermaine. And there's no one else I'd rather do that with, unless it's you. I trust you with my life. And maybe, I will grow to love you. But I'm not guaranteeing it. So Sam, do you want to back out. I don't want you to feel trapped in a marriage with a one-sided love." Sam smiled and took his hand in hers, just as Jason did when he proposed to her.

"Jason. I love you very much. And I said that there's been nothing I wouldn't do for you. I've never backed out on my word, and I'm not about to start now. I will wait for you as long as I have to." Jason sighed in relief and smiled. "Well see? You're not completely cold-hearted if you can smile." Sam said pleased.

"Thanks Sam. This means a lot to me."

"I'm glad. But can you do me a favor?" Jason nodded. "I want to have the honor of telling Courtney that we're getting married." Jason laughed, and nodded again. Sam joined him. Their hands never letting go of each other.

-----

Someone looked in from the outside, growling. Jason Morgan always got everything he wanted. But not this time. Sam McCall wouldn't be his. Not by a long shot.


	6. Chapter 5

**Awwww! You guys rock! Thanx for reviewing! Anyway, I forgot to add a disclaimer in the beginning, so here it is! I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I also post this fic at Trusted Hearts! I posted up to Chapter 9 there….warning: my fic kind of has a mind of it's own and started to change around chapter 7…. **

**Chapter 5**

After having another threatening conversation with Sonny, Jason was a little annoyed. It was bothering him a lot. Why did he care anyway? "Tsk. To ask if I love her... he has some nerve..." he muttered to himself. "That's none of his business anyway." He headed for Sam's apartment.

He tried to tell himself that he didn't care about what his best friend was telling him, but just incase, he wanted to speed the marriage process up. He arrived at the five-storey building. It seemed ok, not that safe though.

He knocked on Sam's door. "Just a second!" came a muffled yell. The door opened, and Jason immediately went in. "Come in," Sam said when Jason was already sitting on her couch. "Enjoy my personal space." She shook her head, laughing. She was used to it. Jason did it all the time. "Want anything? Beer?"

"No thanks." The house was large and bright, the living room was pleasant and warm, and all lights were on. They hurt his eyes but he didn't say anything about it. He continued, "I came to take you with me. I want you to live in the penthouse from now on."

"What? So fast? I mean, shouldn't we wait until we're actually married?" Sam asked. Jason could tell she loved her apartment, and felt bad he was taking her away from it. But he would feel much better, knowing that she was safe.

"About that, how would you feel about getting married tomorrow? Only Carly and Sonny have to be there." Sam gave him a blank stare. "We don't have to." Jason said quickly. He hated pressuring the one person he trusted with his life.

"No, tomorrow's good. And I guess I could move in with you. Just let me pack a bag now. We can get the rest of my stuff another time. Can you wait?" Jason nodded, relief filling him. Sam got her bag and sighed before locking her apartment door.

-

"Where will I sleep?" Sam asked. She already knew the answer, but just wanted to see if Jason would actually say the words.

"My room." Sam inhaled. He said it. He actually said it. His room. She'd never seen it. She wondered what it looked like.

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'll put my bag there. I'll unpack later. But right now, I want to go buy a dress. Don't look at me like that. We're getting married, at least let me get a dress!" Jason shrugged. "I'm gonna go now." Jason nodded. "You know, when we're married, you know that you're actually going to have to talk? Yeah, not a concept you would actually understand. But I can teach you!" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I can talk. I just see that you love to talk, so there's really not much for me to say."

Sam squinted. He wasn't actually serious! "Oh, my gosh! You have to talk, even if it's just a little! Promise? Cross your heart and hope to die?" Sam felt like a schoolgirl, but at the moment didn't care.

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." He repeated.

"Good! Ok, I'm gonna go now before everything closes down. Bye!" Sam turned to leave. Jason grabbed her arm.

"Wait Sam." Then, Jason did the unthinkable. He kissed her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

What the hell was he doing? He was doing something he swore he'd never do. Hurting her. But he wasn't, was he? It was just a kiss. Their kiss became more passionate and hot. He pulled away from her.

"Forget going to the mall. Stay." She smiled devilishly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into another kiss. Kiss became kisses and Jason picked Sam up.

-

Right then, Jason decided to wake up. Dammit! What was coming over him? First, he was developing feelings for him, and now he was fantasizing about her? It was normal to think about a woman, but why did it have to be his best friend? It's probably because he was getting married to her and they were going to have to do it anyway. "Yeah, that's it." He decided.

But like in his dream, he did want to accelerate the marriage and move in with him now. Time to move faster in his plan and forget that dream ever happened.

-

Sam woke up, hearing loud banging on her front door. "Give me a damn second!" she yelled. She rolled over in her bed, checking the clock.

"_My God! It's only 3:30 in the morning? Who the hell are you?"_ she thought. Only rapists knocked on doors at this time. Her gun was locked in her drawer and she didn't feel like opening it, so she grabbed the next best thing.

She traveled down the hallway, arming her vase like a baseball bat. She didn't have a peep hole, so she carefully and slowly opened the door and whacked the vase at the dark figure. The stranger ducked and the vase just nearly missed him. So she lunged at him and he grabbed her arm and twisted her so that her back was leaning on his chest.

She was half screaming when the person put his hand on her mouth. She bit him as hard as she could. "Dammit!" she heard him swore. Hold on. That voice, she knew it!

"Jason Morgan! What the hell are you trying to pull!" she screeched. "You scared me half to death!"

"Shut up Sam. It's only 3:30 in the morning." He said calmly. Her heart was going a mile a minute. "I wanted you to come live with me now. This place is so low on security. I'd feel better if you moved in with me."

"Now? At this time? You've got to be joking! You could've waited until morning!" She thought she was being kidnapped, or worse raped, and all Jason wanted is for her to move in with him?

"Sorry Sam. I really am. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Honestly!" he said defensively after looking in her eyes. They were narrow and it was almost as if her chestnut brown turned to bloodshot red. "You can stay for the night. But tomorrow, I want you to move in with me."

"Fine. But next time, use the nice invention called a phone! Really, Jason, it works!" She turned around fastened the sash on her robe. It had become a little loose after her struggle with Jason. "You might as well stay. There's no point in you going half way across town and back into your apartment." She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Sam?" She spun around. He wasn't looking at her directly, just like she wasn't looking at him. "Do you mind if we shared a bed? I mean, we're getting married and all..." his voice trailed off. She thought about it for a moment. A week ago, she would have said yes in an instant. But now, after everything that has happened, she wasn't so sure. She knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally, so why not? All was forgotten in her mind about what just happened.

"Sure. My bedroom is this way." She said shyly. She'd never shared a bed with anyone before. One-night stands didn't count. They always left her. But Jason was different. He was special.

"Thanks." She turned around again. When they were in her bedroom, she took off her robe. But not without uncertainty. She was a little worried. All she had was a tank top and short shorts. She was so deep into her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Jason was already undressed and was only wearing his boxers.

She gulped and stared. The moonlight shown on his chest and she saw his well-defined muscles. She felt her jaw drop a little and shut it as quickly as possible. _Oh my god! How the hell am I going to last the night?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! thanx so much for reviewing! i'm glad you like this story! **

**I don't own anything, but I would sooo love to own Jason! )**

**Chapter 7**

_Close your eyes. Keep cool. Don't stare. _Sam repeated her chant all through the night. But every five minutes, she would find herself staring at Jason's well-defined body and find her self getting aroused. So much for her chant. Sam groaned out loud and turned her back on Jason. She always loved Jason, but lying in bed with him was a lot different from what she had fantasized when she was in college.

She couldn't help but flip around again and stare at Jason. He looked so peaceful. As if he let all of his shields down. He was so different. In the darkness, she could hear him murmuring something. She leaned in closer.

"Sam.." he moaned. Sam gasped. That wasn't an ordinary "Sam". "_Oh my God!_" she thought frantically. _Jason_ was fantasizing about _her_?

_Ok, remain calm._ Maybe it was just because of their upcoming marriage. "Sam.." his breath was becoming shorter.

"Oh no…that was definitely not normal!" Sam muttered. She had to wake him up. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to control herself. After hearing her name the second time, she had become even more aroused and hot. She threw the covers off her. Unfortunately, throwing the covers off her meant throwing the covers off Jason. Her eyes traveled downwards and she noticed a bulge in Jason's lower half of the body.

"Think good thoughts! GOOD THOUGHTS!" she yelled at herself. She resisted the urge to stroke him. _Oh God! Oh God! _She knew it was dangerous to share a bed with him now, but they were going to have to eventually.

"Sa-"Sam shut her eyes and covered her ears. It was too much. Nonononononono! She forced herself to think good thoughts.

But she was in denial. Jason wanted her. He might not show it during the day, but obviously at night, he had nothing to hide.

-

Jason's eyes flew open. Another hot fantasy of him and Sam. Of course he didn't want to wake up, but there was Sam to think about. After all, she was sleeping right next to him. He looked over at the leading star of his dreams.

She seemed to be sleeping. He brushed away some bangs that were covering her eyes, just like he did when they were in high school. Jason felt her shiver. He cursed. She was awake, meaning she probably heard him moaning her name.

"Sam, I know you're awake. No point of hiding it." He said finally. He was just stroking her arm when she placed her hand over his.

"Jason, I'm so confused." She whispered. He moved closer to her.

"Why?"

"I mean you don't love me. You said so yourself. Why would you want me then?" Jason stopped his movements and brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it.

"Sam, I know that you've loved me since we first met, which was like when we were about 4." Sam laughed quietly. "Over the past 10 years, I've been developing feelings for you. Stronger than anything I've ever felt. When the Quartermaine's were murdered, you helped me through it. Everyone else just stood away and waited for me to get over it. But not you. You helped me deal with it Sam. Junior year was when I started to fall for you. Remember that one day in the park, when we were laughing because you just helped me run from 150 girls who were chasing me? And then, I saw a few bangs and brushed them away. Sam, that's when it all started. I began to fall in love with you. But at that time, I had no idea what I was feeling. That's why I started to drift away from you during college. But I get it now. And, I've never felt more peace and a sort of happiness in my life. And it's because of you. I know I've been acting like a jerk to you for all our lives. I'm sorry that I can't go back and change what happened in the past, but I can make sure that I don't make that same stupid mistake now. Sam, I love you. I have for so long."

Sam gasped, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jason shrugged.

"I guess I was scared of getting hurt. Yeah I know, big bad Jason Morgan was scared of falling in love with his best friend." Sam smiled. He brushed away the tears that had fallen.

"You don't have to be scared Jason. I would never hurt you. I love you too." She lightly nudged her nose against his.

"I know." Jason returned the same gesture. "I just can't believe you loved me for so long. I was pretty sure you had given up in senior year."

"Love doesn't work that way Jason. Even if we hadn't gone what we have for the past few days, I still would have loved you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm glad then." He lowered his lips to her collarbone, leaving kisses as he traveled down and back up again.

"Jason. Kiss me." Blue eyes met brown eyes. It seemed like forever, but slowly, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Their eyes closed as the kiss turned more passionate. Jason's tongue nudged her lips, asking for entrance. Sam let him in, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Sam moaned, making Jason harder than he already was.

He moved his body onto hers and she pulled away, gasping as she felt his erection pressing on her abdomen. "Jason, stop." She pleaded.

Jason stopped immediately. He didn't want to pressure her. He looked at her questioningly. "It's not that I don't want you Jason, because I do, so much. And I can see you feel the same way too." She said as her eyes traveled downward to his erection. "But I want to wait until our wedding night. Please?" she gave him a puppy face.

"Sam, I can wait. But let me tell you now, when our wedding night comes, don't expect me to hold back. Once wont be enough." He smirked as he saw her jaw drop slightly.

"Jason!" Her cheeks were beet red. She punched him playfully before snuggling against him.

"What? I'm a man." It was as if that explained everything. "Sam, how would you feel about getting married tomorrow?" Sam looked up.

"Are you serious?" Jason nodded. "Sure, I have no problem with that, but I want to buy a wedding dress." Jason looked at her inquisitively. "Don't expect me to marry you in jeans. And you better wear a suit!" Jason chuckled.

"Fine. But just this once. I'll call Father Coates in the morning. I know you want a church wedding."

"You remembered? That was like forever and a lifetime ago when I told you that!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "What can I say, I've got a good memory."

"And call Carly and Sonny too. They have to be there." Jason agreed. It wouldn't be the same without them, even if Sonny threatened him. "Good, that wasn't so hard."

"No it wasn't." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Mmm. We have to stop now Jason. We need to wait, remember?" Jason smiled. He kissed her once more and they slowly drifted off to sleep. He was deeply in love with Samantha McCall and nothing would change that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanx for reviews once again! **

**Still don't own anything...

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The sun crept up on Sam and Jason. Jason gradually woke up. Sam's head was resting on his chest and he liked the feeling. He thought about the night before. The night had started off as awkward for the both of them. They were both half-naked, sharing the same bed. Not something that was normal for them.

He watched her eyes open and kissed her softly. Her eyes immediately closed. "Jason, not now…Oh my God! We're getting married today!" She pushed him off the bed, keeping her eyes tightly shut. She rolled off the bed gracefully, landing on her feet.

"Yeah, we're getting married today…and what was that for?" Sam covered her eyes with her hands. "Sam? What are you doing? You look ridiculous. Come on, just look at me!" He tried to take her hands, but with one hands, she tried to slap him. "Sam! If you're going to try to hit me, at least hit me in the right direction." It was true. Her back was turned to him and she was whacking nothing but air.

"Jason, I can't look at you! It's bad luck! Haven't you ever heard of that tradition?" She obviously didn't take his advice from before because she was walking right into the door.

"Whoa Sam. I get that you don't want to see me, but be careful."

"Whatever! Now you have to get out!" Sam forced Jason out of her room. "Let me pack some stuff! I'll meet you at your penthouse later."

"I don't know if you realize it, but I'm not exactly the type of guy that's gonna go out in nothing but boxers!" he yelled at the door. The door opened slightly and his jeans, his shirt, and Doc Martens came flying at him. He picked everything up and wondered how she could actually keep up with all these traditions. But it's what she wanted, and he wasn't about to deny her everything she wanted.

Jason walked in the living room, planning to get dressed there. He was just putting his jeans on when Carly came dashing in. She screamed and ran right back out. Jason sighed. Well, wasn't that perfect?

* * *

Jason left afterwards and Carly having some sense, knocked on the door. "Carly, is that you? I don't want Jason coming in right now." Carly sighed, relieved that she didn't have to face Jason yet, and burst in. 

"Why wouldn't you want him to be here Sam? Oh wait…That S.O.B! Let me guess, you guys slept together, and he was just leaving and I caught him in the act? Or did you tell him you love him and he told you that he could never love you? Or did he cheat on you with someone else? Just give me the word, and I'll tear that nice façade of his and make him wish he was never born." Carly said vehemently. Sam laughed. "Why the hell are you laughing? You just got burned by that no good, conceited, jerk! And you're laughing!"

"Carly, nothing of the sort happened. You just caught him at a bad time." Sam said innocently.

"Sam, spill it. Something happened, and I demand to know what." Sam bit her lip and shook her head. "Samantha Adriana McCall, if you value your life, you _will_ tell me!" Sam frowned. She hated it when people called her by her full name.

"Fine. You might as well sit. It's a long story."

* * *

Jason walked out of Sam's apartment building. The warm air cascaded around him. 

Ring. Ring. Jason looked at his cell phone and checked the Caller ID. "Good thing you called."

"Jason, did you want something? I was actually going to ask you about your wedding, but if this is more important, I understand."

"No, it's about the wedding. Sonny, Sam and I are getting married today at St. Timothy's. I want you to be my best man. Will you do it?" Jason knew Sonny didn't approve of their insta-marriage and was afraid he wouldn't do it.

"Of course. Just tell me what time." Jason was amazed.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I know how my voice sounds when I talk about Carly. It's different because she's special to me and I love her. It's the same voice you just had when you talked about Sam. So as long as you love her enough to give up going after him, I'm good with it. And don't forget, you break her heart, I break you neck." Sonny hung up.

"Thanks?" Just what he wanted to hear on his wedding day. Jason turned to go into Kelly's. He needed coffee. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, you're actually getting married? Oh wow! We need to start shopping! Damn, it's only 8. Shops don't open until 10. Ok, we can plan! White dress is a must, and I think I'll wear light blue. Jason will have to wear a suit, or I'll never forgive him for what I saw today. Sonny will obviously walk you down the aisle and I don't have to worry about him not being well-dressed…" 

Sam couldn't hear a word Carly was saying right now. After Sam gave her a recap of last night's events, her mind left the room and thought about what Jason was doing now.

"Sam? Earth to Sam? Carly Spencer is calling from the third rock from the sun! Hello?" Sam jerked away from her thoughts. "Finally! C'mon, we can stay for awhile, but we've gotta start shopping soon!"

"Yeah, I'll pack some stuff. I'm moving into Jason's today. Or at least starting to." she shrugged. She didn't care where they lived because she would be with Jason and that was enough. Carly helped Sam pack.

After half an hour, Sam muttered, "It's so weird." Carly raised an eyebrow. "I mean, who would've thought that I would be marrying Jason Morgan?"

Carly snickered. "Yeah, wait till Courtney hears about this. She'll be furious! Ooooh! While we're waiting, why don't we accidentally drop by the Port Charles Regency? Her face will be priceless!"

"Love the way you think Carly! Let' go!" Carly got her Honda out front and they drove to the Regency, planning how to tell Courtney that Sam was getting married to Jason.

"Ok, ready Sam?" Sam smirked. "Showtime!" Carly walked in first, leaving Sam outside, waiting for her cue.

* * *

"Hello Carly." Courtney said stiffly. "How many will be joining you today? Or has everyone ditched the town whore?" Carly's eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe that she actually tried to be Courtney's friend in high school. What a waste of time. 

"Two." She said curtly. Courtney led her to the nearest booth. She figured that Courtney waited on this table. It would give Courtney more excuses to come and diss her. Or maybe poison her food. Carly snorted and wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened. Courtney left once more to help another couple. When she started to come back, Carly flipped her cell pone opened and cued Sam to walk in. "There you are! I didn't think you were coming!" she cried. Her happiness wasn't fake though. She was glad that she wouldn't be alone to face Courtney all by herself. "When are you and Jason finally going to tie the knot?" she asked loud enough, so that Courtney would hear. Apparently, she did, because she stopped right in front of their table.

"You're getting married to Jason? As in my Jason?" she asked sweetly. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Yes Courtney. I'm getting married to my Jason. I highly doubt he's yours if he's with me." Sam answered. Carly enjoyed the look on Courtney's face.

Her jaw tightened as she answered, "You may have him now Sam, but Jason will realize what a slut you are. I bet he doesn't know about that fling with Lorenzo Alcazar, does he? I wonder what he would say then." She finished with a triumphant smile. Sam lunged at Courtney and tried to reach for her neck.

"Bitch! You don't know anything!" Sam spat. Carly saw that other customers were looking and pulled Sam and Courtney apart. "You tell Jason, and I will make your life a living hell!" Courtney just waved and walked away.

"Not now Sam. You're causing a scene." Sam was right. Courtney knew nothing about Alcazar. Not even Sonny or Jason knew. Carly hoped nothing would happen, but a small voice in her head told her otherwise.


	10. Chapter 9

**When I first posted this chapter on TH, quite a few people got confused. So you may want to read chapters 9-10 in one sitting. Chapter 10 is what un-confused people.**

**No money is coming my way, so I'm just borrowing characters!

* * *

****Chapter 9**

"Dammit Carly! Why did you stop me? Now she's gonna go to Jason and tell him everything!" Sam yelled angrily. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Carly was stopping her with good reason. But right now, she was to mad to think. Courtney knew about Lorenzo. But she didn't know the whole truth. That had to be a sign right?

"Sam, one, I would have let you wring her neck, hell I would have done it myself. But there were too many people there Sam. You'll be lucky if she doesn't go to the cops. They'd be ready to press charges on you in a second. You know that Sam. You work for Sonny. And two, she said a 'fling' with Lorenzo, so she doesn't know that he's-"

"Carly……don't remind me." She cut in. Sam didn't want to remember. It was too painful.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean to-" Sam held up her hand and shook her head."

"Let's just leave it……and Courtney wouldn't go to the cops. She's probably going to come and blackmail me. She'll tell me not to see Jason, leave him, and then get out of Port Charles." Sam said grimly. She wasn't guessing. Courtney was probably desperate. In high school, she took desperate measures to make sure Sam looked bad in Jason's eyes. _Thank God it failed._

"What are we gonna do?" Carly was worried for her friend. She knew Sam would do anything to stay with Jason, but with Courtney knowing distorted parts of the truth, Sam had everything to lose.

* * *

"_Sam? It's me Jason. I can't wait to see you at St. Timothy's. When you walk down that aisle, I know I won't be able to keep my eyes off you. I'd count the minutes until I see you, but then Sonny would probably kill me for not working. Heh. You know he threatened me? He told me that if I break your heart, he'll break my neck. Typical older brother. But I'd never break you heart Sam. Not only because I don't want my neck snapped, but because I love you so much Sam. Nothing is ever going to change that. Ever. I love you Sam. I'll see you later." _Sam listened and made a mental note to kill Sonny later. She and Carly already picked out everything for the wedding. Now, she was sitting in the Cellar all alone. It was closed today, but Carly let her stay there. Carly wanted to do some last minute stuff, so she left Sam there.

So there she was. All alone. A door opened. "Carly? Thank god you're here. I—" Sam gasped. Lorenzo Alcazar stood before her. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign"

Alcazar chuckled. "Could say the same for you Adri. Oh wait, you hated when I called you that. Sorry _Sam_." Sam fumed. Alcazar took a seat in front of her. "I hear you're getting married to Morgan."

"It's none of your business." She told him coldly.

"I'll take that as a yes. He's bad for you Adri. But I'm good for you. Remember that night? The day that bonded us forever?" He tried to reach for her, but she pulled away.

"How could I not? It was the worst day in my entire life. If you think of that night as a good one, then you're sick. I don't blame you for me ending up in Venezuela and getting me drunk that night. That was Luis' fault. But everything after that, I blame you. And after everything, you had the nerve to tell Courtney, your _girlfriend_ that you slept with me? Yeah, I know you told her. Don't even bother denying it. She asked me about our _fling_."

"Oh Adri, why didn't you just kill her? I know you wanted to." Sam closed her eyes. When she opened them Alcazar was no longer sitting in front of her. "You loved doing it. You loved the thrill. Admit it." Came a whisper by her ear. He took a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "Admit it bitch!"

Sam had enough and slapped him. "Don't ever touch me again you sick bastard. If you ever come near me again, I swear-"

"You'll what?" Sam turned away, ashamed. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Adri. I'll stay away. But not for long. Morgan took away what could've been mine. I'm going to take you back. You'll be mine soon Adri." Sam attempted to slap him again. Alcazar caught her hand just in time. "Ah-ah-ah Adri." He kissed her cheek, while Sam tried to squirm away. "Goodbye Adri…for now."

As soon as Alcazar left, she went to the bathroom and washed herself off. She felt dirty. She felt sick.

"_My name? It's Adriana! Adri for short!" Sam said. She gave her middle name only._

"_Really? Pretty name. Name's Lorenzo. I'm moving to some place called Port Charles. Ever heard of it?" Sam giggled like a schoolgirl. _

"_Heard of it? I've been trapped there all my life! That's why I'm here. On some stupid trip here in Venezuela. Some guy named Luis Alcazar brought me here. Got me drunk and kept me that way." She giggled again. She couldn't stop._

"_Luis brought you here? Idiot…hey, where is he now?" Sam pointed up. _

"_Up there. Heeheehee…" Alcazar smiled._

"_You wanna do something fun?" Sam nodded enthusiastically. She was bored to death. She needed to do something. "Good, I thought you might. Follow me." Alcazar helped her up. She was so drunk that she couldn't even stand properly. As they climbed the stairs, her vision got blurry too. _

_He led her to a hotel room. "Here, take this." Alcazar put something hard in her hands. "Don't worry, I'll help you." He opened the door and there stood his good half, Luis._

_Luis stopped dead in his track when he saw Sam holding the gun. "Lorenzo, Sam? What the hell is going on?"_

"_Sam? Her name is Adri." Alcazar corrected him. "But you won't be able to correct your mistake. Come here Sam. There we go." Alcazar stood behind Sam and helped her target the gun at Luis' heart. Alcazar nudged her forward and Luis took a step back. Alcazar nudged Sam again. And kept on doing this until Luis was pressed up against the balcony. "Shoot him Sam. Shoot him." he whispered in her ear._

_It happened all so slowly. Three shots rang out. Luis screamed in pain as they hit his beating heart. It stopped cold as Luis fell down ten stories to the rocks below. The ocean was o high tide and washed away his dead body. _

"_Wasn't that fun Adri? Yes it was." Sam looked in horror. She killed a man. She screamed. She felt something hit her head and the last thing she saw was the gun in her hands and the smoke still coming off the tip. Darkness took over her mind and sent her down to spiral of hell. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Three months earlier_

"Jason, please don't go." Sam pleaded. He was going to try and find AJ again. "What if you don't find him again? Jason, obsessing about finding, then killing your brother….well, that's not exactly very healthy."

"I don't care. He killed my family and I'm going to kill him. Not matter what it takes. Goodbye Sam. I'll see you around." Sam was sobbing hysterically. She hated the fact that Jason was going to hurt himself again. But not this time. She flung herself at him. She pressed her cheek to his back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No Jason. Not this time. You'll hurt yourself again. I hate seeing you hurt Jason. I love you." Those three little words. They came out of her mouth, even though they weren't supposed to. Sam swore that she never would tell him, but she did. "I love you."

"I don't care." He said coldly. Sam cried even harder. He slowly pulled himself out of her tight grasp, though she desperately tried to hold on.

"Jason, please don't go. Don't leave me." She cried. "Please." It seemed like Jason was about to drop everything and forget about AJ at that exact moment.

"Promise me that you won't do the job I do. I don't want you to kill anyone. I don't want you to become like me."

"I promise."

She thought he would stay but he kept walking. He left her. They all did. Her father, her mother, her friends, and now Jason. She lost him.

* * *

"Oh hi Jason. I'm glad I caught you." Courtney said excitedly. The love of her life had just shown up.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your new boytoy, Lorenzo Alcazar?" Courtney frowned. Sure she was dating Alcazar, but that was just to get Jason jealous, and of course it didn't work. But she enjoyed the sex, so she stayed with him.

"I'm meeting him afterward. But I want to ask you something about Sam. Did you know she's getting very friendly with Luis, you know, Alcazar's twin? Isn't that really weird?" At least she was speaking the whole truth about meeting Alcazar after. Courtney knew that Luis and Sam had been talking because she needed a job and was applying to Luis' corporate business.

"Don't care Courtney. Sam can do anything she wants in her life. If she wants to see Luis, she can go right ahead. Now leave me alone and never speak to me again." Courtney fumed. Why didn't any of her plans ever work?

* * *

"Sam, I'm glad to say that I can hire you. You're first job will be in Venezuela. Do you mind? Sam? Sam!" Sam jerked her head up and shook her head quickly. "Why the hell not?"

"I'm just worried about a friend. I don't think I would be able to concentrate." She needed to get out of there.

"Fine, don't worry about it. Here, have a drink. You look really tense. Here, drink." Luis practically forced the drink down her throat. As soon as it was in her mouth, she spit it out. The taste disgusted her.

"Sam, it'll help you. Whatever pain you are going through right now, this will ease it. There you go. See, that wasn't so bad." Luis grabbed her shoulders. Sam got very dizzy. He laughed and held a small bottle. Sam recognized it as a drug used to knock people out. It was the last thing she remembered for a very long time.

* * *

Alcazar took the gun out of Sam's hands. "Don't worry about it Adri. No one will find him." She looked at him, horrified. Alcazar could tell that she was no longer drunk, but well alert.

"I promised. I promised I wouldn't and I did." Sam whimpered. "I KILLED LUIS!"

"He deserved it." Alcazar said harshly. "You did the world a favor. Don't forget it. Now here's a plane ticket. Go home to Port Charles. This never happened, ok?" Sam didn't move or say anything. "ANSWER ME!" Sam nodded and cried. She took the plane ticket and ran out of the room and just kept running.

* * *

"Lorenzo? I'm so glad you're back!" Courtney squealed. She missed him. Well, the sex anyway.

"Go away Courtney. Go find some other guy that will be good to you." Courtney frowned.

"Why? You don't want me anymore?" Courtney tried to give him a pout, but to Alcazar, it was just…wrong.

"Not after that one night with Samantha McCall." He lied easily. He knew her real name was Samantha McCall. He just didn't tell Sam that he knew. In her mind, she would never see him again. But she was wrong. He pined for her. No man could have her because she gave her heart away to Jason Morgan. And that just made him want her more.

"Fine. Have fun with her!" Courtney yelled and left. Now that she's gone, he can start planning on how to get Samantha McCall.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok,I hope that you haven't ditched me yet! LOL! **

**Still don't own anything!

* * *

****Chapter 11**

"Carly, what do I do?" Sam just finished re-telling Carly the events that had taken place only minutes before. Carly arrived 5 minutes after Alcazar had left.

"Sam, you need to tell Jason. I mean, before the wedding. If you tell him after, he might not forgive you."

"Would it matter? Jason made me promise and I broke that promise! If there are two things Jason hates the most, other than AJ, it would be betrayal and lying. And I did both. Maybe if I told him after the wedding, he would definitely forgive me. I mean we would be husband and wife, he'd forgive me." Trying to convince herself, more than Carly.

Carly looked at her best friend and felt so sorry for her. Sam had finally found happiness and love, and yet, it could all be taken away in mere seconds. "Sam, telling Jason after would just make everything worse. If you tell him now, at least he won't be as mad."

"Carly, I'm going to tell him now." She decided. "I'm so scared though."

"Sweetie, just know that you're doing the right thing. It wasn't your fault anyway. He'll know. He knows that you love him and that you would never do this. Look, I'll go with you." Carly said confidently.

"No, I think I'll do this by myself. I just….I don't want to lose him. I mean, I just got him. He told me he loved me yesterday. I got a call from him today. He told me nothing would ever change his feelings. He told me that he would love me forever. But I have been lying to him for three months. I have never ever lied to him. I don't think he can forgive me for this. He's not gonna love me forever. It's the exact opposite. He's gonna hate me."

-

Sam just stood outside Jason's penthouse. She raised her hand a few times, but never knocked. She hadn't even thought of what she was going to say. She just wanted to get there before she lost her nerve. She couldn't exactly say, "Hi Jason! Guess what? I lied to you and I broke my promise three months ago. You know? The one about me not killing someone? Well, that didn't go to well and I killed Luis Alcazar." Sam turned around. She needed to think this through before she knocked. She began to lean on the door, when it opened. She fell right into Jason's arms and stared into his ocean blue eyes. How could she have lied to him?

"Sam, what happened to the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding?" he joked as he helped her up. Sam sighed and held back her tears. She needed to tell him before she started to cry hysterically.

"Jason we need to talk. And after this conversation, I'm not sure you'll want to marry me anymore. In fact, I don't think you'll ever want to see me again."

-

"Sam, why wouldn't I want to see you again? There is nothing that would-"

"Yes there is. Jason you need to let me finish explaining." Jason sat down, confused. "Jason do you remember three months ago, when you went looking for AJ, one last time?" Jason nodded. "You made me swear that I'd never kill anyone."

Somehow, Jason knew where this conversation was going. He started to become numb. "Sam, you didn't…"

Tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't mean to Jason. I mean Luis-" Jason's head snapped up.

"Luis? Luis Alcazar? Sam, you got involved with the mob? And our enemy, no less?" Rage began to fill inside of him.

"Jason, you have to understand. I wasn't employed in Sonny's business yet. I needed a job. I was pretty sure Sonny or you, for that matter, would give me one. So I applied at one of the legal businesses that Luis owned. And I didn't mean to kill Luis."

Jason, so blinded with the fact that Sam was going to work for the mob and then killed Luis Alcazar, didn't hear a word she said. "Sam you were right. I don't ever want to see you again." He said coldly.

"Jason, please. Don't say that." She sobbed. It was déjà vu all over again. "Jason, I love you." The three words that had meant so much to him only hours ago, were just meaningless.

"Well, I don't love you. Sam, first, you betrayed me. You were going to work for Luis, our enemy. Then, you lied to me. You killed Luis three months ago. You could have told me. But you chose not to trust me."

"I do Jason! I do trust you. I just don't want you to hate me!" she cried. Jason shook his head disbelievingly.

"Too late for that Sam. I do. I do hate you. Get out of my penthouse. Now. I don't ever want to see you again." Sam didn't move. She just cried.

"Please don't do this Jason." She said as she tired to reach out to him. He pulled away.

"Don't touch me. And didn't you hear me? GET OUT!" Jason yelled.

Sam jumped, so surprised. She walked to the door and finally said, "Jason, I love you. I always will." Her voice was started to crack and she ran out.

Jason was so mad. He needed to vent out. The one person he trusted the most, the one woman he loved, lied and betrayed him. He flipped the coffee table over and all objects came crashing. But Jason couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was Sam saying, _"I didn't mean to kill Luis."_ It was a broken record. He tried to push it out of his mind, but it kept coming back. "DAMMIT!" he yelled and he took his jacket, rode the elevator down, took his bike, and left Port Charles. He needed to escape his pain, if only for a little while.

-

Sam just kept running. When she got to the park, she stopped right in front of the bench where Jason first proposed to her. She fell to her knees and just let the tears flow.

A hand reached out and smothered Sam's mouth. The person dragged her through the park, as she desperately tried to release herself. She couldn't see the person properly. It was two in the afternoon. Where was everyone? Why wouldn't anyone help her? Maybe God was punishing her.

They finally reached the parking lot and the man threw her into a black van. He tied her hands and ankles and gagged her with a bandana. What was happening?

"Hello Samantha." Sam's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. The person appeared in front of her and Sam was more scared than she had ever been.

"Or is it Adri?" Lorenzo Alcazar smiled at her and she prayed to God, even though He was punishing her, that it was the last time Alcazar ever smiled again.

"_Jason, help me."_


	13. Chapter 12

For those who haven't ditched me, thanx so much!

Ok, I have to say that this chapter is probably the best chapter I have ever written. This is the chapter where Jasontells Sonny and Carly how AJ killed the Quartermaine's and how he witnessed everything and just couldn't do a thing. I hope you like this chapter, since it's the hardest I have ever written.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jason sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. How could Sam have done this? She promised, and yeah, maybe he did overreact, but had every right to. After watching AJ murder all the Quartermaines right before his very eyes, he never wanted anyone close to him to kill anyone, no matter who they were. Now that he thought about it, he felt like a complete idiot and went off on her without letting her talk or explain. In his mind, she lied and betrayed him.

Sonny walked into the penthouse with knocking. He always did. "Jason, c'mon man. You're getting married in two hours." Right then, it hit Jason. He wasn't getting married to the woman he loved. And it hurt him much more than he expected. It felt like a thousand times worse than getting shot.

"It's off. Sam and I aren't getting married."

"What? Jason, if you broke her heart, I swear—"Sonny started.

"I didn't break her heart Sonny. She broke mine. She lied to and betrayed me. So, I told her the wedding was off." Jason said sharply.

"So you called it off? Jason, as if you have done your share of saintly deeds too. As if you haven't lied to Sam. Look me in the eye and tell me you've never lied to Sam." Jason couldn't. "Exactly. I told you I'd break your neck if you broke her heart. And you did. So, I'm holding my end of the bargain."

Sonny tackled Jason. He threw a punch and it hit Jason's face. His lip started to bleed. Jason retaliated by kneeing Sonny in the stomach. Sonny winced for a moment and punched Jason again. This time, Jason ducked and pushed Sonny off him. Sonny fell on the table by the door. Jason walked towards him, picked him up, and punched him in the face. Sonny's nose started to bleed but Sonny took no notice. He kicked Jason's shin and when Jason's hands went instinctively to his shins, Sonny took the opportunity to wring Jason's neck. His grip was tight and though Jason could breathe for now, he knew he wouldn't be for longer. Sonny was angry and was keeping his promise.

Carly walked in frantically and yelled "Sam's—what the hell are you doing?" Sonny took notice of his girlfriend. Carly took his hands and eased them off Jason. She pushed Sonny away and held him back from attacking Jason again. "What is wrong with you? You're best friends!"

"He broke Sam's heart. I'm breaking his neck," Sonny screamed. He lunged at Jason again, but Carly stopped him.

"Not now. Sam's missing. She never showed up at my apartment." Carly said. She was worried. She knew Sam had probably told Jason about Luis and figured that Jason broke it off with Sam. But Sam wouldn't just disappear like this. She would have called Carly or Sonny. It just wasn't like her. "I'm guessing Sam told you about Luis, right Jason?" Jason nodded, while wiping off the blood on his lips.

"What? Luis Alcazar?" Sonny asked, alerted by the dead man's name.

"I'll tell you later Sonny, but right now, we have to find Sam." Carly said. Jason shook his head.

"I'm not going. Sam can take care of herself." Carly and Sonny's jaws dropped.

"What?" Sonny yelled. Carly must have sensed that Sonny was going to try and beat Jason up again and held him back.

"You heard me. She can take care of herself. She certainly was when she killed Luis." Jason said coolly. Carly had enough. She wasn't going to stop Sonny. But she sure as hell was going to get there before him. when she reached Jason, she swung her hand back and brought it back forward as hard as she could. She slapped Jason, leaving a hand print there.

Jason and Sonny looked surprised, as if time stood still. However, Carly was red and huffing. "You don't know the whole story do you? No, of course not. Or else we'd probably be looking for Sam!"

"Whole story? What whole story is there to tell? Sam killed Luis! She promised that she wouldn't kill anyone! Do you know how hard it is to learn that someone I love killed someone? Remember AJ? And the Quartermaine's? I watched them die!" Carly immediately snapped back to the day Sam told her about Jason. It brought tears to Sam's eyes. Soon after, she was sobbing on a comforting Carly.

It was the first time Jason had ever told anyone exactly what happened the day the Quartermaine's were murdered. Jason's voice trembled. "I watched AJ first kill Grandfather. At first, I thought that they were playing a joke on me. I went over to Grandfather, laughing, thinking that he wasn't dead. But then I saw the blood and his open eyes. When I realized it, I though AJ was drunk. But when I heard him laugh, I took a whiff of the air and I didn't smell a thing. No alcohol, nothing. Then Aunt Tracy heard something and saw Grandfather lying on the floor. It was bad enough that Grandmother passed away 2 months before. Aunt Tracy went yelling and screaming to his side. She told him to call an ambulance. But he didn't. He stood there and laughed. He cocked his gun again and held it up to her, right in her face. She was scared. For the first time, I saw here scared. No, not scared. Terrified. She begged him not to. But he did anyway. Aunt Tracy fell beside Grandfather. He turned to me and asked me if we were having fun yet. I was too petrified to talk. He then told me that it was too bad that I didn't see him kill Ned or Dillon. He was even sadder that Aunt Tracy didn't see it. AJ said their bodies were in their rooms upstairs." Jason fumed. Carly was disgusted. Sonny had to kill people to protect himself and the people he loved. He never wanted to kill someone that was helpless or for no reason at all. The thought made him want to throw up right there.

"Then, Dad walked in. He saw AJ standing with a gun in his hand and me sitting on the floor with Grandfather and Aunt Tracy's bodies. Like me, he thought it was some joke. But when he saw the blood, he turned to AJ asking him what he had done. You know what AJ said?" Sonny, who had never heard exactly what happened, shook their heads.

Carly was already in tears, sinking to the floor. "He told him that he was having fun. The look on Dad's face….he couldn't say another word because Mom walked in with Emily." Carly gasped. Jason continued, his knuckles crunching and turning white. "AJ looked happy. The whole family, all in the same room. Emily had no idea what was going on. She was innocent. Whatever my family did in the past, it wasn't her fault. AJ killed her first. The bullet hit her heart."

"Oh my God…." Carly whimpered. "How….old was she?" Jason held up all ten fingers. "Oh my God…"

"Mom caught Emily. She was already dead. Mom was screaming and Dad was right beside her. I still couldn't move. Even when my baby sister was just murdered. When Dad pronounced her dead, AJ shot him too. Dad didn't go down without a fight though. He stumbled over to AJ. I think he was going to try and take the gun away from him. But he fell three feet away. Mom just couldn't take it anymore. She begged AJ to kill her. I wanted to scream "NO!" but the words couldn't come out. AJ told her that he would gladly do it and the bullet hit her right between the eyes."

Carly herself couldn't take it anymore and fainted. It was too much. All the deaths. Sonny picked her up and lay her on the couch, her head resting on his lap. "How did AJ escape?" Jason walked to the window staring outside.

"Since I was petrified, he used the end of the gun to knock me out. The last thing I heard was his laugh and him telling me 'Catch me if you can.' I couldn't protect my family. I was such a coward. I watched the brother I loved, kill my entire family. That's why I can't let anyone else I love do the same thing. I said to myself that I would never just sit and watch another person do the same thing AJ did. When Sam told me she killed Luis, I snapped. Another person I loved killed someone."

"Jason, you know that Sam would never kill someone on purpose. Something must have happened. Sam didn't do this intentionally." Jason knew this. But when Sam told him, he just couldn't take it. "I guess Carly knows the whole story or else she wouldn't have slapped you. We're just gonna have to wait." Jason nodded and took a seat in the armchair, both sitting in silence, waiting for the story that might send them in the right direction. The direction that would lead them to Sam.


End file.
